Jio Freed
Jio Freed (ジオ・フリード, Jio Furīdo) is the main protagonist of O-Parts Hunter (aka 666 Satan.) Jio was an orphan who had a demon inside of him called Satan who caused bad things happen to the people around Jio, making the people of his village hate him. Jio wanted to rule the world because he wanted everyone to know him. His O-Parts is Zero R. History The only memories Jio is shown to have about his childhood are when he used to be bullied by other kids because of the bad luck happening to those who were near him. During one of these flashbacks it is shown that for a short period of time he had a friend named Jin who protected him from the bullies. Later on he remembers how even that friend turned on him because he believed that Jio killed Jin's parents. That triggered in Jio the desire to have no friends. After hearing some guys talking that if they achieved world domination by acquiring an O-Part, nobody would make fun of them, it also triggered his dream: to rule the world. In the final chapter, his origins are discovered: he was the first version of a program named "Freedom" which was created by the two scientists of Eden, Adam and Eve, to stop the power hungry scientist Lucifer from misusing the Kabbalah machine Shin. Personality Jio is a boy with great battle skill, great trust towards his friends and an ability to persevere, but he also has an obsession with money and is not soon to show his feelings, often hiding them or blaming other factors. Jio might seem to be greedy and selfish but he does care about his friends and started to like humans but doesn't show those feeling because he's not good at it. Jio seem to be not get woman and doesn't understand why man love to see naked woman. He even though a when woman wearing a revealing clothes due to heat. His dream is world domination, which other people often laugh at, calling it a child's dream until they see his abilities. Jio strives to rule the world so he can get respect after he was treated badly and abandoned when he was young but often says that it is just because he wants money and people to do what he says. Relation with Satan Jio is the container of Satan - the No. 1 Demon, as can be seen by his unique hairstyle and red eye. At first, Jio seems unaware of Satan's existence, not knowing why the people in the village hated him, while in reality it was Satan that killed the inhabitants. During the Entotsu City arc, Jio has a first 'meeting' with Satan in his mind, and Satan grants him the Devil's Mark, which appeared on the palm of his left hand, reading the number "666" with each six pointing in a different direction making a triangle. The Devil's Mark can be used as an O-Part and its effect is Absorb (Absorbing Spirit). After gaining it, he quickly used it against Wise Yuri. While the mark gives Jio some of the most powerful effects, it also takes away a piece of Jio's soul, giving more and more control to Satan. During the Rock Bird arc, Jio finally loses control, and Satan is free, until he is forced to absorb the No. 10 Angel (Ruby), which keeps Satan imprisoned. Once the Angel is removed four years later, Jio seems to be able to fight Satan himself, perhaps by the power of Ruby's jade pendant infused in his hand, already showing the ability to suppress Satan before. In chapter 76, it is revealed that all of the recipes and Shin came from a planet called Eden, where 72 scientists tried to harness all the energy of the universe. To accomplish this task, the scientists made the two kabballahs and Shin, which have the power to absorb energy in the form of information. 20 scientists were in charge of various categories of information, and eventually evolved into the 20 angels and demons based on their category. Their lust for energy eventually led to the absorption of Eden. The scientist that became Satan desired all of the energy for himself, and began absorbing everything. Two researchers named Adam and Eve foresaw this, and made a program called FREEDOM to counteract Satan's powers. The program split Satan into two minds sharing the same body. One of them became Satan, who retains the scientists greed, while the other one became Jio Freed, who is the scientists consciousness. The name Jio Freed was gotten when the sign for the Freedom program fell and broke in two. The first half was FREED, while the OM half was further broken, resulting in the M being split to look like a JI. Jio finally defeats the Satan inside him, and gains control of Shin. Along with the rest of the surviving angels and demons, Jio flies into space. He can change into Satan, the most powerful demon, at which power compares to Metatron - the No. 1i Angel (Cross). Jio, like most of all the Demon and Angel Hosts, cannot control his beast. In his first transformation his hair turns all white, compared to that of when it was a mix of both black and white. His eyes both turn red, and a symbol for 666 appears on his forehead. His power increases and he becomes aggressive and also his speed and durability become very great and can beat almost anyone such as Wise Yuri and other members of Zenom. Later the mark on his forehead actually turns into the 666 mark, his face becomes cracked and his mouth becomes bigger and more cunning like a snake. Later, he even seems to grow four tail-like things growing from his back that can also attack. He never actually turned into the beast, but his power has become so great that he can't control it and would kill an ally. Jio can't control even his first form, so it becomes a hindrance, a drawback. It's unknown if its even possible to control a demon, as they're beasts of mass destruction. Powers and abilities Jio, being trained by both the legendary swordsman Kirin and the wolf Zero, has a unique style, being noted by a great deal of people including Kirin and Kujaku. Next to this, he also has skill in using the terrain, especially shown during his fight with Anna in Rock Bird. This, together with his O-part to multiply his energy, a pendant with over 100 different effects and the power of Satan, makes Jio a formidable warrior. O-Part His O-Part is a boomerang called Zero-Shiki (C rank) which is later upgraded by Kirin to Shin Zero (B rank) Zero's original effect was "Double" (double the power), but Shin Zero's effect is "Triple" (triple the power). After the time-skip his weapon is again updated, this time to Zero R, another boomerang type weapon that reacts to the amount of hatred in one's heart and changes shape accordingly. Mark of the Beast His secondary O-part, the Mark of the Beast, seems to be very strong and getting stronger. This O-Part can absorb the power of something than release it on a target. But, it's secondary ability, can release its demon forms at will an instantly change into the demon itself. Although Jio doesn't use this power of the O-Part, he still uses it to absorb his surroundings, even to make a shield of all the energy taken around him in a solid form. Part 1 Jio started his life without friends, the people in his village forcing him to leave after the death of his only friend Jin's parents for which he was blamed. He was later trained in the wild by a wolf, known as Zero. However, after completing his training he was chased away again, giving him a chance to complete his dream. His third friend, came in the form of Ruby Crescent, a girl in search of her father. At first, he helps her as a paid bodyguard, but leaves once she runs out of money. She ends up fighting a man claiming to be Satan, but the real Satan (sealed inside of Jio) easily beats him once Jio is knocked out. Once Jio is conscious again, he says he will follow her until she can pay him for saving her. He claims (in front of her) that he is only her bodyguard and nothing more, but Jio sees Ruby as a precious friend. After having Ruby for a friend, Jio grows out to be more trustful, and slowly breaks away from his dream of world domination choosing to be more helpful and caring of others, quickly gaining more friends and meeting Mr. Wick and Mrs. Basil, which he sees as his father and mother (never having known his real parents). They were murdered by Kujaku, one of the Four Guardians of the Zenom Syndicate. In Rock Bird, Jio is defeated by Anna in the preliminaries but the officials allowed him to move up due to the demon inside of him. After Jio's last fight, Satan begins to awaken but Ruby calms him. Rock Bird's leader dubs Ruby his 'Key' and kidnaps her. An enraged Jio runs to the top of Rock Bird with Ball to rescue her. Jio finds Ruby on the wall with the 'Devil's Pain' curse placed on her. Jio defeats the leader, who was also a demon, but not before Satan takes control. Shin shoots a laser which causes all souls to leave their bodies. In order for Satan to survive Cross's attacks, he absorbs Ruby's soul and Ruby releases Jio. Ruby stays inside of Jio to protect him against Satan. Part 2 Post time-skip, he has become the leader of the cyclops village, and sets up a trade and supply route, next to sending 'some early cash' so that the village can survive, showing his leadership and skill with money. He fights Zenom together with the rest of the crew. A running gag post time-skip is that Jio always seems to forget about Ball, although he remembers everyone else perfectly. During the assault on the Stea republic to rescue Ruby, everyone was split up in battle. After being reunited, Jio was relieved that both Cross and Mei were alright, but didn't seem to notice Ball (even though he was standing right next to them) What really made Ball mad was the fact that he didn't know if Jio was doing that on purpose to make him mad, or if he really does tend to forget him. One explanation is that Jio is confident in Ball's ability and doesn't worry about him because he knows his friend can take care of himself in battle. After rescuing Ruby, Jio holds a conversation with her atop their ship. He was trying to cheer ruby up, for her thinking that she and her father were not related by blood. He told her that it didn't matter is she is related or not, just as he used himself as an example, but then Ruby got the wrong idea and thought that Jio was asking her out on a date, Jio then became embrassed about what Ruby had said and try to rub it off. Afterward Ruby told him that she already knew and didn't need him to tell her that. It is also shown that Jio is from another planet called "Eden" the same planet that all the recipes are from. It is also known that he is a special being that was created by Adam and Eve to Counter act the effects of the "Kabbalah". During the end of the series, it shows Jio gathered with all the other recipes (including Ruby and Cross) on board of Shin. Defeating Miko, Jio was the new captain of Shin. Jio moves the ship with him and all the other recipes to a planet with no life forms. On the last few pages, you see Ball married to Mei with a boy and a girl child. The boy has a closed third eye and asks about a planet viewable from earth. Older Ball responds "that they were mommy and daddy's good friends" the little girl asking what does that mean? Again, Ball responds "technically, he conquered the world". And told his children that he'll finish telling the story tomorrow, he then said "Good Night" to Ruby and Jio (To his children). Trivia *Jio Freed has a few similarities to Naruto Uzumaki, the main character of a hit manga series created by Masashi Kishimoto, the older twin brother of the 666 Satan author Seishi Kishimoto. Such similarites are as followed: **Both were shunned by others around them, but soon made many friends throughout their life. **Both carried demons inside, which granted them tremendous power when injured or scared. **The two of them both dreamed of becoming a ruler; Naruto wanted the be the leader of his village, and Jio dreamed of conquering the world. **Both are immensely powerful beings within their series. Category:Characters Category:Male